


Drunken antics. Or was it?

by Hezzab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Denial, Dreams, Drunk Stiles, Flashbacks, M/M, Missing Derek, Underage Drinking, underage blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezzab/pseuds/Hezzab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up confused, after going to a party the previous night, Stiles wonders what may have happened. Whilst all the clues point to Derek he has suddenly went missing and no one can find him until he is ready to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken antics. Or was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Parts that are in italics are the dreams/flashbacks

Stiles woke confused and wondering what had he had done. He couldn’t seem to remember what had happened last night never mind how he got home or the fact that he was naked in his bed even though he always slept with pyjamas bottoms on after all he got use to the pack slipping in his window at random times during the night. Getting out of bed Stiles wondered if any of the pack would know what happened, maybe he ended up dancing with a girl too much and having her rub up and down his crouch had caused such a major reaction from him but that wasn’t normal even with the amount of alcohol he had. Looking around hopelessly for any sign of his clothes from last night, he felt a chill and jumped. After realising that it was only the wind coming from his open window he laughed and then noticed his boxers lying on his windowsill. Shrugging he picked them up and put them on, too lazy, and maybe still a little drunk, to go find a clean pair or wonder what his boxers were doing there . He started gathering the stuff he would need for a shower thinking it would be a good idea considering Scott probably wanted to talk with him, after all the last time Stiles had seen Scott he was with making up with Allison.

Stiles was right, after all how often was he not? Scott did want to talk with him, just not over Allison. As Stiles pulled up at Scott’s house he curiously wondered what he’d need help finding or researching. It was what Stiles always did for the pack, he didn’t mind it though. He liked knowing he was just as much as a valuable asset as the rest of them.  
“Hey. What’d you need?” Stiles enquired as he entered Scott’s room.  
“Do you know what happened with Derek?” Scott asked “He’s not answering any calls or text and Isaac can’t find him.”  
Stiles looked at his friend, concern clear on his face “I don’t know. I can’t remember much of last night. I know you and Allison went off together and that’s it. I don’t have any memory after that”  
“Wait, you don’t remember anything after that?” Scott asked, looking at his friend intensely.  
Shaking his head Stiles replied “Nope, only a woody smell. Why?”  
“Isaac dropped both you and Lydia home last night. Lydia didn’t feel well enough to drive and after everything that’s happened I don’t blame her for not wanting to go home alone.” Scott told him.  
“But she’s the banshee she can scream if she needs help and all yous with your wolfy power ups will hear.” Stiles said, “But seriously if I want to talk to anyone it should be Isaac or Lydia?”  
New curiosity sprung through Scott “Wait did something happen last night I don’t know about?”  
“Yeah, that’s why I’m asking if you know anything?” Stiles replied each word dripping with sarcasm.  
Laughing Scott told him “If you speak to Lydia check if she knows anything about Derek, would you?”  
“Yeah will do.” Stiles said as he walked out of the room more confused than he was before.

Stiles got into his jeep pondering his options. He could phone Isaac and ask if he knew what had happened or he could ask Lydia but there was also the problem of Derek. Sighing he pulled out his mobile phone and called Lydia. Checking she was in so they could talk, he also asked if she knew anything about Derek but all she said was that the last time she saw him was when they left the house party and Derek was surrounded by females. Feeling slightly jealous, why Stiles did not know, he thanked her and told her that he’d be at hers soon. Stiles couldn’t remember seeing Derek at the party last night, but apparently he was there. It wasn’t until now that Stiles realised that his underwear was on his window still and his window was opened meaning that anyone could have been in his room too. Shivering, not from the cold but from the sudden wave of nausea that came with a memory. It wasn’t so much as a memory but a mass blur under him.

“What’s wrong Stiles?” Lydia asked the moment Stiles walked into her room.  
“Nothing I was just wondering if you knew what happened last night? I apparently drunk too much and I’d like to know if I need to apologise to anyone.”  
Raising her eyebrow she said “Nice try. Tell the truth.”  
“I…what I am.” Stiles replied stumbling over his words.  
“No you’re not. I may not be able to hear you heart beat but I can tell when you lie.”  
“Fine. I woke up with my window open and that only happens if someone from the pack stays and leaves in the early hours.” Stiles told her embarrassed.  
“ Do you think it could have been Derek, you know climbing in then seeing you drunk and leaving meaning the window was left open? Cause if it was any of the rest of us I’m sure someone would have said by now plus with Derek not answering calls or texts he can’t tell you and with him not being found it is a little suspicious.” Lydia said knowing that he was still hiding something but after everything he had done for her she owed it to him not to say anything, after all she’d find out later. Picking up her textbook she had sat down when Stiles had came in, it was already after six at night and she had an exam on Monday. She looked at him wondering if he needed anything else but he just left.

Confused and worried Stiles wondered if what happened was Derek and that why he’s missing. But what could have happened for Derek to go like this. A surge of determination came through Stiles and he knew what his mission was. Find Derek. Sighing he pulled out his phone only this time he text Isaac telling him to meet Stiles at his house ASAP.

When Stiles arrived home, he saw that Isaac was already here.  
“Hey, I know it’s your house but if you tell me ASAP be here before me. Tip for next time.” Isaac called out.  
Rolling his eyes Stiles sat down on his desk chair facing Isaac who was sat on his bed. “I want to help find Derek. We can’t have him taking holidays when we don’t get them, even when we don’t have school.”  
Laughing Isaac told him “I’ve heard you can’t remember last night. You were wasted, I had to carry you to bed at one this morning.”  
“Oh shoot. Sorry.” Stiles replied once again today he felt embarrassed. “Moving on. When was the last time you seen Derek?”  
“When I took you and Lydia home. He was surrounded by females but wasn’t paying them too much attention. Ethan and Danny were fighting whilst Jackson and Lydia were practically having sex in the room and Derek didn’t want Ethan to lose control.” Was Isaacs replying.  
“Did he have to stop anyone wolfing up?”  
“Na, everyone was fine after that it was just Danny had too much alcohol and thought Ethen was cheating on him and checking out every male there. You included.” Isaac finally got out after his outburst of laughter half way through telling Stiles what had happened, just from the memory of Stiles being called gay and everyone’s face after that. Hearing this, Stiles could remember seeing a pissed of Derek storming away and Ethen trying to calm Danny down.  
“Woo.” Stiles says trying to make sense of what he just saw. “Has anyone been to his house?”  
Nodding Isaac told Stiles “Yeah, Jackson and I did but we only got Peter and all he told us was that he hadn’t seen Derek since he left after 10 last night for that party”  
“And when does Peter tell the truth?” Stiles enquire. “Seriously what does Derek think he’s doing just abandoning us like this after everything. I’m gonna go see if I can find out.”  
“Yeah like peter will tell you.” Was all Isaac said as he walked out.

Stiles sat and waited. He just sat there. Waiting to see if he could make any sense of anything. All he knew was that he had drunk too much, that he was accused of being with Ethan by a drunken Danny, Derek may or may not have left angry due to hearing this and he could possibly have had sex, well at least there was someone under him who smelt woody. Nothing made sense. Why would Danny think Ethan would cheat on him with Stiles or why this would make Derek angry or why seeing him surround by females made him jealous. But what Stiles was waiting for most was to see if anyone was coming in his window tonight. And by anyone Stiles really meant Derek. Not that he was hopping Derek would come he just wanted to know why he had been avoiding everyone. It was his phone that pulled Stiles out of his thoughts. Scott was phoning him.  
“We’ve got him” Was the first thing he heard when he answered. Somehow knowing Derek was okay made Stiles heart beat a little fast.  
“Where? What? Who? How? When?” Was the only questions Stiles could ask.  
Laughing Scott answered “He was asleep. He didn’t realise we were looking for him. Peter didn’t see him come in and if he had he was just letting him sleep.” Stiles could tell that Scott was shaking his head.  
“Could he not hear his phone with that wolfy hearing of his?” Was Stiles only reply.  
“It was off.” Was what Scott said but Stiles could hear Derek in the background.  
Stiles practically growled “Put him on.”  
There was hushed talking before Scott answered “He says that he doesn’t want to talk with you. Okay that’s not what he said that was the nice version of what he said.” Fuming he hung up, not amused. After shutting his window he went to bed. After all why keep it open when clearly the pack wouldn’t be visiting. It’s not like someone from the pack is always sneaking in, sleeping in bed with him then leaving in the morning but when they did it was for comfort. And usually it was Derek that snuck in, yes the rest of the pack did too but Stiles could go weeks without having any pack member in his bed sneaking in for comfort but Derek was a regular in coming over. He could be over four of five days a week. Once the pack had told Stiles he was like a mom. He didn’t take offence, if anything he was happy. He was happy that he could do for someone what his mom and Scott’s had done for him. Be there.

_“Ahh Stiles don’t. Ohh please.” The begging seemed to turn him on. Make him harder, more strained against his boxers until they had to go. Then he felt the hands that were running through his hair stop and grab him. Pulling him closer. Pushing more inside him. His thoughts changed and suddenly he heard Derek mutter “I’ll always be there for you like you are for me. And one day I hope to return this favour when you don’t have any o that liquid courage in you.” Waking with a start Stiles wondered if it was a dream or if it really was Derek. And if it was did they have sex?_

What woke Stiles a second time that night wasn’t a dream but the feeling of being watched. Sitting up he saw his bedroom window start to open. Creeping out of bed he stood beside the window ready to catch who was climbing in. The pack knew a closed window meant no entry and with everything the pack has encountered why would Stiles be scared of whoever’s trying to get to him. Stopping he remembered the Alpha pack. Too late, the window was open and Stiles was beside it. Shutting the window once whoever was in Stiles grabbed them and pinned them against the closed window. Looking closely Stiles realised that his intruder was Derek. Although he let go of Derek’s shirt Stiles stood his ground. He wanted answers and this was the time to get them.  
“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked. He was gonna get to the truth even if that meant being a little snappy with a pack member.  
“I wanted to see you.” Derek replied as he pushed past Stiles and took of his shoes, leaving them at the window like he dos every time he stays.  
“I’m sorry. Wait actually I’m not. I may not have wolf hearing like you but I could hear exactly what you told Scott to tell me.” Stiles replied with full annoyance.  
“I’m sorry. Last night freaked me out. I couldn’t believe it happened. I couldn’t believe I enjoyed it, I’m not gay.” Derek said shaking his head. “Sit down and please let me explain. I didn’t realise you were actually drunk until Scott told me that you could only remember up until Scott and Allison went away to make up.”  
Stiles slowly sat down beside Derek. Maybe his dream was the truth like he thought. “Did we have sex?” Although he had put it out there Stiles wondered if it was a good idea from the lack of response from Derek, “Derek, please tell me. I want to know.”  
Looking up Derek knew that what Stiles had just said was the truth. “No we didn’t.” That was it, that was all Derek said. Standing up Derek realised that coming to see Stiles was a bad idea. Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm as he tried to leave. Stiles didn’t want Derek to leave. He pulled on Derek’s arm hoping he understand, but he didn’t expect Derek to fall on top of him.  
“Sorry.” Derek said pulling away only Stiles didn’t let go instead he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, pulled him closer and kissed him. Derek let him.  
Pulling away again, only this time Derek spoke, “Last night you gave me a blow job. When I left I blamed you, which is why today I hid. I thought that it was all your fault. That I liked girls and I do. But I never stopped you so I can’t blame you. You had drunk too much and I never stopped you. If anything I should blame myself and well maybe you, but for drink the amount you did.”  
“The thing is Derek. I like you. Like you like you.” Stiles took a deep breath and continued “I shouldn’t have drunk that amount and because I did I put you in that type of situation and I’m sorry. And I’m also sorry for kissing you earlier.”  
Taking of his top Derek gently grabbed Stiles face and made Stiles look at him, “Don’t. I may like girls but no matter what you’re my exception.” Seeing the smile on Stiles face as well as the blush in his cheeks Derek kissed is forehead and continued “Come on time for bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I found an image that made me know how I wanted this to end.  
> The link is: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdzla73ufe1rzhewbo2_500.jpg


End file.
